


Серо-зеленые крылья

by eska07



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eska07/pseuds/eska07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Убивать драконов - задачка не для смертных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серо-зеленые крылья

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено.

Дракон умер быстро. Качнулась тяжелая голова, опали кожистые крылья, и огромная туша рухнула в грязь, обрызгав Домара.

— Проклятая тварь, — проворчал стражник, снимая заляпанный шлем.

— Он… мертв? Действительно мертв?

Домар пожал плечами.

Ветер трепал натянутую кожу, словно парус корабля, стоящего на приколе в порту Солитьюда. Белые паруса и серо-зеленые крылья странно похожи — одинаково недолговечные здесь, на Севере. Скайрим — сонный равнодушный край. Замерзшие до смерти путники, сбившиеся с пути в горах, павшие в случайной стычке с мятежниками солдаты Легиона — ему все едино. Год за годом Скайрим будет укутывать тело в снег, до тех пор, пока не похоронит в себе окончательно. И через десятки лет равнина вокруг Вайтрана с таким же безразличием поглотит скелет одного из детей Акатоша. Если конечно, его не растащат ушлые торговцы и местные.

Домар смахнул дождевые капли со лба, и, оскальзываясь на раскисшей от дождя земле, пошел к дракону. Меч не убирал. Айрилет медленно и осторожно, словно кошка в засаде, заходила сбоку.

Но дракон совершенно точно был мертв. Его огромные, с кулак орка глаза, блестели как драгоценные камни. Домар даже задумался, сколько за них сможет дать тот музейщик из Виндхельма. Покрыть прозрачной смолой — вот и готов экспонат.

Айрилет уже раздавала приказы стражникам, перекрикивая стоны раненных. Домар глубоко вдохнул. Тяжелые запахи — железа и обожженной плоти — успокаивали кипящую кровь, возвращая ясное сознание. Он выжил, и через несколько часов уже будет сидеть около очага с пузатой бутылкой меда, чистый и сытый. Балгруф, а вскоре и другие ярлы будут знать, что драконов можно убить. Древние плюющиеся огнем ящеры — никакие не провозвестники конца времен. Не могут существа, пророчащие смерть мироздания, подыхать как обычные люди.

Домар вздрогнул от неожиданно близкого раската грома.

И только сейчас понял, что до сих пор крепко сжимал рукоять меча. И колени его дрожали не от усталости.

Огромные, с кулак орка глаза смотрели на него. Клыкастая пасть раскрылась в издевательской улыбке. Он видел, точно видел, как в краткой вспышке молнии дернулись вертикальные зрачки.

— Помогите ему, идиоты!

Айрилет. Айрилет кричала.

Домар видел свет. Яркий до боли в мозгу свет затопил весь мир, и что-то горячее, жгучее, металось внутри. Что-то живое въедалось под кожу, рвалось из груди, давило на кости, ломало и выкручивало суставы. Домар хотел выть, но не мог даже хрипеть. Дракон растерзал его, разорвал горло и вспорол живот, и сейчас, он, наверное, умирает в луже собственной крови. Скорее бы, скорее…

Чьи-то руки подхватили, перевернули на спину. Айрилет. Верная. Сильная. Она что-то говорила — Домар видел, как шевелились губы, но слышал другое.

Мертвый дракон шептал ему в шуме дождя. Злые слова на древнем языке.

Древние нордские легенды о могучих драконоборцах — лишь старые глупые сказки. Драконы не умирают.

Высоко в небе сверкали молнии, лицо Айрилет в их свете походило на суровые каменные лики статуй богов в храмах. Такие же холодные и неживые, далекие от людских проблем.

Последнее, что запомнил Домар, перед тем как тьма поглотила его — широко раскрытые ярко-красные глаза Айрилет. Красивые как рубины.

***

— Поверить не могу, — выдохнула Дельфина, опустив меч, — ты и впрямь… Довакин.

Домар стянул перчатку, опустился на колени перед останками Салокнира. Теплые. Кости все еще хранили в себе остатки жара, бурлившего где-то внутри дракона при жизни. Домар застонал, привалившись щекой к огромному черепу. Драконьи души такие же горячие, как огонь, выходящий из их пастей, и этот жар — не для человека. Все это — не для него. Слишком страшно, слишком тяжело. Слишком оно чужое. Пусть отправляются в Этериус, Обливион, хоть в саму Пустоту Ситиса, куда угодно, но только не внутрь него.

— Довакин?

— Помоги мне, — прошептал он, разлепив веки.

Солнце резануло по глазам яркими лучами. Темный силуэт Дельфины расплывался и дрожал, будто в пламени костра.

— Помоги мне. Я не могу встать.

Дельфина еще пару секунд удивленно смотрела на Домара, а потом, будто спохватившись, осторожно подняла на ноги, перекинув его руку через плечо. В ушах звенело так громко, что Домар едва слышал Дельфину. Кровь. Дракон. Целитель.

— Постой, — Домар легонько похлопал ее по спине, — мне надо отдышаться. Нет, не уходи, держи меня.

Домар уперся лбом в чужое плечо и медленно вдыхал и выдыхал. Дельфина замерла, абсолютно неподвижная, словно под действием заклинания паралича — ни дать ни взять Клинок, стерегущий покой Императора. От нее крепко пахло потом и вареной кожей, и едва уловимо — медом, кислым молоком и пряными травами. Уютные безопасные запахи, напоминающие каждому норду о доме. В памяти всплыли покрытая еще нежными светлыми волосками щека младшего брата, сушеные веточки можжевельника над очагом, собранные матерью, мягкие и белые как первый снег руки соседской девушки. Где он теперь, его дом? Знакомое с детства название крутилось на языке, но выскальзывало, как юркая рыбка из пальцев. Стоит ли там до сих пор небольшая, насквозь пропахшая топленым жиром таверна? Или ее, как и все в Хелгене, спалил дракон? А может, и не было его никогда, его дома, а воспоминания — морок, насланный лордом даэдра?

— Тяжело это для человека, да? — усмехнулся Домар, оттолкнувшись от Дельфины. За короткий миг он успел почувствовать, что мышцы под легким доспехом были крепки как у мужчины.

— Довакин?

Домар смотрел в пустые глазницы драконьего черепа. Салокнир яростно метался внутри него. Огромный зверь в крошечной клетке.

— Убивать драконов. Эта задачка нам не по зубам. Идем, мне надо поесть и выспаться.

***

Домар любил подниматься на вершину Глотки Мира. Любил изнурительное восхождение, растягивавшееся порой на несколько дней из-за внезапно начавшегося снегопада, когда вертикальная белая стена скрывала от глаз дорогу в трех шагах впереди. Крутые подъемы и оледенелые раскрошившиеся от времени ступени давали ему то, чего так не хватало в многолюдном Вайтране, теплом Рифтене и неспокойном Маркарте.  
На горе свистела вьюга, под ногами хрустел снег и наст, а пару раз из-за угла с треском вылетало ледяное приведение. Но там не было людей, а редкие пилигримы не доходили даже до середины подъема.

Домар любил Глотку Мира за то, что она была отдельным миром.

Один старик как-то сказал ему, что Глотка Мира — живая. Она действительно жила — дышала порывами пронизывающего ветра, ворочалась, сбрасывая с себя толстые шапки снега. Даже плакала — в особо жаркие летние дни снег у подножья таял и сбегал к реке юркими ручейками. Настроение горы, что у юной девушки — сменялось часто и непредсказуемо.

Сегодня гора была добра. Домар по привычке провел ладонью по гладкому камню Стены Слов. Отсюда, с самой макушки, казалось действительно можно увидеть весь мир. На западе высились хребты Хай-Рока и плелись по горячим пескам караваны редгардов. Если посмотреть на юг, то в облаках нет-нет, да мелькнет Бело-Золотая, и едва ощутимой сладостью на корне языка осядет лунный сахар. То серое пятно на востоке — пепел разоренного Морровинда. А война, ненависть и смерть, въевшиеся в землю Тамриэля, словно ржавчина в металл, оставались где-то далеко внизу.

— Ты часто приходишь, Довакин.

Позади негромко зашуршали крылья, в спину дохнуло жаром.

— Мне нравится вид, — со смешком ответил Домар, но помедлив, добавил, — тут тихо. Нет людей. Так легче. Внутри будто все разрывается на части, а шум городов делает еще больнее.

— Тяжесть отнятых душ непомерна для смертного, — Партурнакс дышал шумно, будто раздувались кузнечные меха. — Мне жаль, что ты не погиб в схватке с Алдуином.

— Мне тоже жаль.

***

— Что теперь будешь делать, Довакин?

Дельфина немного рассеяно улыбалась, сжимая двумя руками кружку меда. В общей комнате Спящего Великана было людно — жители деревушки пришли выпить после захода солнца. У стойки трактирщика горланил песни странствующий бард, а Карлотта и пара других девушек хлопали ему в такт. Уютно потрескивал очаг, кто-то громко надсадно смеялся. Ривервуд жил привычной жизнью. 

— Не знаю, — Домар потыкал ножом еще дымящуюся оленину, — может, куплю где-нибудь домик. Чтоб с огородом и загоном для скотины. Подальше от проблем и ярловых дворцов. И проблем ярловых дворцов. 

— Правитель любого холда будет рад такому соседству. Но я думала, что ты осядешь в Вайтране. Как-никак, а Балгруф…

— Нет. В Вайтране вас слишком много.

Дельфина вопросительно приподняла брови, и Домар мысленно дал себе затрещину.

— Кого много, Довакин?

— Людей.

Домар отрезал кусок и отправил в рот.

— Довакин. В последнее время ты часто… говоришь и делаешь странные вещи. Я понимаю, с тобой произошло то, о чем обычные люди читают лишь в легендах, бой с Пожирателем Мира был страшен и долог, но сами Боги помогли тебе в тот момент. Ты говорил с мертвыми и вернулся в мир живых, ты спас всех нас. Пора полностью покинуть Совнгард.

— Понимаешь? Ты? — Домар отшвырнул нож, но никто из посетителей не обратил внимания — бард как раз начал «Рагнар Рыжий» под гром аплодисментов и улюлюканье. — По какому праву ты заделалась утешающей жрицей Мары? Что ты знаешь о том, каково быть мной?

— Довакин, я…

— Рассказать тебе, что я чувствую? С самого начала, с первого проклятого убитого дракона? Боль. Все эти души во мне, Дельфина, буквально внутри моих костей, в крови, в мясе. Они меня ненавидят и рвут на части. Тебе когда-нибудь совали под грудину раскаленный добела кусок железа? Это я чувствую, когда поглощаю очередную душу. Они — не сгусток энергии, Дельфина. Души драконов разумны, они говорят со мной. Кричат, проклинают и шепчут по ночам. А Боги… Боги жестоки, моя дорогая Клинок. Ибо будь у них хоть капля милосердия, я бы истек кровью и умер в схватке с Алдуином.

Домар вышел из таверны, когда бард затянул «Песнь о Довакине». 

***

Летняя ночь липла к телу влажным воздухом, под доспехом моментально стало мокро. Домар омыл лицо в реке, поправил лямки рюкзака. Массер и Секунда пыли над ним, прячась и появляясь из-за плотных облаков, и где-то впереди сверкала в свете звезд Глотка Мира.


End file.
